


downpour

by kyoutaniiii



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, rain kiss, short af homies but you should still read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: don’t stay out in the rain for too long, you’ll get a cold.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	downpour

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoy! i have a lukereggie and willex au on my twitter if you’re interested, @sunsetsreg!

if you stay out in the rain for too long, you get a cold. you’ll be sneezing for a whole week straight. it’s not good for you.

but sometimes, rain is the best thing you could ask for. rain washes away all of the pain from the days before and wipes you clean. you should love the rain.

rain on your eyelashes, blocking out your vision, protecting you from the world around you.

right now was no exception. alex and willie were laying on his driveway in the rain, laughing like the absolute idiots they were. alex’s parents could come home at any time but they really didn’t care. the rain felt good as it beat down onto their chests.

willie had pulled them both up, dragging alex to his back yard.

“what are we doing?”

“dancing, alexander.”

willie pulled alex close, getting them in position before beginning to move.

“i’m not a good dancer.”

“i think you’re excellent.”

alex smiled down at willie.

“willie, i like you. i like you a lot…”

“i like you too,” alex smiled, breathing a breath of relief.

“can i kiss you?”

“go for it,” alex leaned in slowly, pressing his lips softly to willies.

willie kissed him back softly and sweetly, and alex had never felt more at home. willie's hair was wet and alex put his hand on the back of his head. he played with the strands, smiling into the kiss.

willie pulled away, smiling at alex. they put their foreheads together as the rain picked up and beat on them harder than before.

“maybe we should go inside.”

“where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
